goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Goosebumps: The Game
'Goosebumps: The Game '''is a Goosebumps video game released for the Nintendo 3DS, Playstation 3, Playstation 4, Xbox 360, and Xbox One by WayForward Technologies. The game is a point and click adventure game in a similar vein to Shadowgate. The game was released October 13, 2015 as a tie in to the 2015 Goosebumps film. Official Description The walk home from school today is going to be a lot spookier than usual... Your sleepy neighborhood’s been overrun by monsters! Werewolves prowl the woods, Gnomes roam underfoot, and scarecrows walk at midnight. But these aren’t ordinary monsters -- they’re R.L. Stine’s famous Goosebumps monsters, released from their books and looking to wreak havoc! You’ll need to use your wits to investigate the surroundings, puzzle out clues, and outsmart the monsters before it’s too late! Survive a trek through your neighborhood, unravel the mysteries of the Dead House, and sneak through the mall after hours; only then can you confront Slappy and stop his plans for revenge! Books and Short Stories Referenced * [[Welcome to Dead House|''Welcome to Dead House]]: The protagonist's house transforms into Dead House. There's also an achievement called "Welcome to Dead House". * ''Stay Out of the Basement'': A human/plant hybrid appears as an enemy. There's also an achievement called "Stay Out of the Forest". * ''Monster Blood'':'' Monster Blood appears as an enemy. * [[Say Cheese and Die!|''Say Cheese and Die!: ]]The Camera appears as an item. * ''The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb'':'' It's the name of an arcade game in the mall. Also, a sarcophagus appears in the van. * [[Let's Get Invisible!|''Let's Get Invisible!]]:'' An evil Reflection inside the magic mirror appears as an enemy. * [[Night of the Living Dummy|''Night of the Living Dummy]]:'' Slappy appears as the main antagonist. Mr. Wood also appears. Slappy is the last monster you encounter in the game. * [[The Girl Who Cried Monster|''The Girl Who Cried Monster]]:'' There's an achievement called "The Monster Who Cried Girl" * [[The Ghost Next Door|''The Ghost Next Door]]:'' It's the name of an achievement. Also, at the end of the game, R.L. Stine says he's moving to Madison with his daughter. In the movie, Stine's daughter is actually Hannah Fairchild. * [[The Haunted Mask (Book)|''The Haunted Mask]]:'' The Mask appears as an item. * [[Piano Lessons Can Be Murder|''Piano Lessons Can Be Murder]]:'' A piano manufactured by "Shreek & Toggles" appears inside Dead House. * [[The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight|''The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight]]:'' An inanimate scarecrow appears inside the van. * [[Go Eat Worms!|''Go Eat Worms!]]:'' The title is referenced. * [[Ghost Beach|''Ghost Beach]]: it's the name of an arcade game in the mall. * ''Phantom of the Auditorium'':'' A picture of the Phantom appears inside the van. * [[The Cuckoo Clock of Doom|''The Cuckoo Clock of Doom]]:'' The Cuckoo Clock appears inside Dead House. * [[It Came from Beneath the Sink!|''It Came from Beneath the Sink!]]:'' The Grool appears. * [[The Horror at Camp Jellyjam|''The Horror at Camp Jellyjam]]:'' "Jelly Jam" branded fruit preserves appear in the kitchen of Dead House * [[Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes|''Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes]]:'' The Lawn Gnomes appear as enemies. * [[How I Got My Shrunken Head|''How I Got My Shrunken Head]]:'' The Shrunken Head appears as an item. * [[Bad Hare Day|''Bad Hare Day]]:'' Amaz-O appears. There's also an achievement called "Good Hare Day" * [[The Beast From the East|''The Beast from the East]]:'' A Beast appears as an enemy. * Legend of the Lost Legend: it's the name of an arcade game in the mall. * [[Calling All Creeps!|''Calling All Creeps!]]:'' It's the name of an achievement. * "Don't Go to Sleep!": police officers roam the mall, they are most likely the reality police, the title is the name of an achievement. * [[Werewolf Skin|''Werewolf Skin]]:'' The Werewolf Skin briefly appears inside the van during the intro. * [[Beware of the Purple Peanut Butter|''Beware of the Purple Peanut Butter]]:'' A jar of Purple Peanut Butter appears in the kitchen of Dead House. * [[Deep in the Jungle of Doom|''Deep in the Jungle of Doom]]:'' Cronby appears in the mall. * [[Please Don't Feed the Vampire!|''Please Don't Feed the Vampire!]]:'' Fifi appears. * [[Toy Terror: Batteries Included|''Toy Terror: Batteries Included]]:'' The Annihilator 3000 appears as an enemy. * [[An Old Story|''An Old Story]]:'' Aunt Dahlia appears as an enemy. * [[I'm Telling!|''I'm Telling!]]:'' A Gargoyle with petryfing saliva appears in Dead House. * "Home Sweet Home": Mrs. Forster appears walking Fifi. * [[ I Am Your Evil Twin|''I Am Your Evil Twin]]: There is an achievement called, "I was your evil twin". * Be Afraid – Be Very Afraid!: it's the name of an achievement. * ''The Haunted Car'': It's mentioned by the movers. * Earth Geeks Must Go!: it's the name of an achievement. *Little Shop of Hamsters: it's the name of a pet store in the mall. * The player mentions a creepy clown while talking to Slappy. It is possible that he's referring to Murder the Clown from[[A Nightmare on Clown Street| A Nightmare on Clown Street]]. Category:Video games Category:Monsters Category:Villains